


Ambrosia Arum

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Plant sex, Plants, Sex Pollen, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bernadetta takes Edelgard to see her favorite plant. Both get a lot more than they expected.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anon Works, FE3H Kink Meme





	Ambrosia Arum

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Kinkmeme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1792840

Bernadetta thought it was a little weird to take her friend out to her gardens late at night, but when Edelgard had asked her about her favorite plant, she had insisted on seeing it. But Bernadetta was finally feeling comfortable enough around Edelgard, her feelings of intimidation now often turning to how she found more along the lines of “cute intimidating”. Or rather, intimidating in a beautiful way. Bernadetta had (mostly) decided to ignore these thoughts, especially since they were in the middle of a war, except for really specific circumstances.

“Um, are you sure? It’s a little...strange,” she said. 

“Nonsense,” Edelgard said. “You’ve already shown me all of your carnivorous plants and after seeing one devour a fly in person, I think there’s not much that can surprise me.” Edelgard  _ had _ shown a keen interest in her plants and oftentimes they had gardened together. 

“Okay, but this one likes to be fed at night. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course! I’m very curious about this one, especially considering how much you love your plants.”

This plant was too...dangerous to be in a greenhouse, especially for public viewing, so Bernadetta had bought a private greenhouse for all of the hazardous plants she owned, especially since there wasn’t any way she’d risk her friends to exposure. Except she felt Edelgard could handle it. Maybe she wouldn’t think of her as too weird. 

With a lantern in hand, she guided Edelgard to the greenhouse. “So um, again, this one’s a strange plant, but I love her.”

“‘Love’? Now that sounds like the Bernadetta I know.”

The plant in question was the biggest one in the greenhouse, and the reason why she bought it in the first place. It was a large, retractable vine, with white flowers that resembled a calla lily. The most noticeable thing about them were the enlarged spadixes, bigger than any she had ever seen prior, reaching about seven inches long. She had read about it in books, especially knowing how only experts could cultivate it and use it, and took on the challenge. The result proved to be more than rewarding.

“Hey Amber! Did you miss me?” Bernadetta said to the plant, smiling. They stayed a few feet apart from it, but she made sure to shine the light on the plant so that Edelgard could properly admire it.

“So is your plant just the flower or the vine?”

“It’s um, all of it. It’s called Ambrosia Arum, but I call her Amber for short. She’s pretty amazing, though and requires a lot of care.”

“Are we going to water it?” Edelgard asked.

“Um...um…” Bernadetta tried to think of a way that it watered in the most... _ Most what? _ Unusual way? “Um...It doesn’t need any watering! Promise! It’s...it’s all good. Yep!” Bernadetta tried to think of something she could do with the plant. “Um, you can pet it. It likes to be patted.”

“Well, if you say so, Bernadetta.” Edelgard extended her arm and began to pet it. “Oh! But you should be careful with it! Some of the leaves have this liquid that um, can destroy your clothes. I’d need to sew it back on and I bet you wear really expensive stuff. I wouldn’t um, want that for you!”

Edelgard patted the plant gently, her fingers grazing the soft spathe around it. “It feels quite soft,” she said. The flower thrust up into her hand. Edelgard gasped in surprise.

“She um, she seems to like you. She’s a very good plant.” She actually couldn’t tell if this was good or bad. Especially since the vines were starting to react around her, wrapping themselves around her leg. “Um, she seems to really,  _ really _ like you. Um, is it too weird?”

Edelgard shook her head as a vine began to wrap itself around her arm now, the spadix massaging her. “If anything, I’m even more curious now. I’d like to know more about it.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I really wanted to show you, but it’s okay if you think it goes too far. Um…” She couldn’t think of a way to tell her the flower liked it best when her clothes were off. “So there’s this pollen that comes out and it releases these spores. You need to be careful with it because it can um, alter your mood.”

“In what way?”

Bernadetta grew red. “Well, the flower is kind of...of, it likes to um...seduce people it likes?”

Edelgard soon matched her expression as she saw the flower had already dissolved the cloth around the center of her dress. Edelgard was clueless.

“Oh no!”

“Um, it seems the flower...Oh gosh this is so embarrassing! I’m so sorry, Edelgard. We should go before it goes any further. I’m so sorry! Please don’t tear this greenhouse down because I have this really weird plant! Ahh!” Bernadetta had closed her eyes, expecting the worst. 

“I would never tear down your greenhouse. Not for such an interesting plant. Would it be strange on my part if you could...inform me some more. Such as the pollination. Or perhaps the process regarding its seduction?” Edelgard was still red when she said it, but she seemed sincere enough, and not at all angry with the plant. Especially now that the spadix was caressing her now exposed thighs.

“Um...Are you sure?”

“Of course Bernadetta. As you can see, I’m very comfortable with you. I’ve so hoped you’d feel the same way.”

“I...I feel the same way, Edelgard,” she said, whispering. “Well...okay.” Bernadetta paused, placing the lantern on a nearby surface, grabbing one of the nearby flowers. “So um, it wants us to take its pollen so we can um, water it. So um, here.” They both faced it. Bernadetta saw something grainy in her line of vision. “It shouldn’t take too long for it to take effect.” Her heart was pounding from the anticipation that she was about to share one of the most intimate things she enjoyed most.

She wondered how coherent she’d be while explaining it.

And just how long it would take for it to take effect.

“I’ll admit, I’ve wanted to bond with you for quite some time,” Edelgard said. 

“But we do. We garden together.”

“I mean, like  _ this. _ ” Edelgard got closer to her, as close as the vines allowed and pulled her down for a kiss. Bernadetta was surprised by her actions, her lips both soft and forceful. The spores must have taken effect.

After her initial shock, Bernadetta began to relax a little around her, kissing her over and over again. She loved the noises that came out of their lips each time they broke their kisses, followed by the immediate rejoining of lips. Bernadetta’s mind was growing hazier and hazier, but her Emperor did make a request for her. 

“We should...Allow me...please…” The voice that came out of Bernadetta’s mouth was hers, but not quite hers. It was lower, huskier. She lowered her hands to the hem of Edelgard’s dress. “Before the plant destroys it completely.” Edelgard nodded. Fingers shaking, Bernadetta immediately threw the dress over her head. Bernadetta realized Edelgard was now almost completely naked. The plant had dissolved her panties. “Good. Amber’s been a very good and patient plant, Edelgard. She wants to please you, but...”

“But what…” Edelgard said. Bernadetta saw the plant was playing with her folds already. 

“B-bra off.”

Edelgard nodded, discarding the bra and throwing it somewhere nearby. Bernadetta now had her fully naked. She had a wild urge to suck on her nipples. But instead, she opted for the plant to help. “Good,” she said, kissing her again. Edelgard’s vine covered arms extended towards Bernadetta’s neck as she placed her hands on her face, kissing her endlessly. 

Bernadetta grabbed one of the vines.  _ Here you go, Amber _ ,” she thought, carefully placing both areas where the suctions were. Edelgard began to moan against her in the kiss.

She broke the kiss. “Do you like that, Edelgard?”

She nodded. Bernadetta saw the motions the plant made. To her, the tiny suctions felt as though they were licking her. 

“It wants you relaxed, and totally wet. The um, juices inside you give it nourishment. It’s like the opposite of a carnivorous plant if you think of it that way.”

“If I didn’t know any better, you speak as if you’ve done this before.” Bernadetta gazed at what the plant was doing to her. It wanted her to water it, that much was true, especially with the rhythmic way it was rubbing itself on her. Bernadetta wished she could see her clit, but it was too dark.

Bernadetta nodded cheekily. “I like to pay Amber visits sometimes, especially before and after our battles.” Ordinarily, she wouldn’t even dare to even think of saying this out loud. Especially with what she was about to say next. “And I always think of you.”

That seemed to have sparked something in Edelgard as she kissed her again and again. She gasped in the kiss. Bernadetta broke away. The spadix had now penetrated inside her, moving in and out of her. Edelgard moaned in tandem to it. The suctions began to suck at her breaths with a higher speed. Bernadetta thought she looked so lovely, “So beautiful,” she said. “Edelgard, I think you’re beautiful.”

Edelgard found her lips again. Bernadetta’s hands trailed up and down her spine before settling on her hair.  _ So soft _ . 

“It’s supposed to feel like penetration,” Bernadetta said between kisses.

Edelgard nodded. “I’ve...ahh,” she said, moaning even louder. “I’m close.”

“Come for me, Edelgard…” The vines tightened around her as Edelgard began to spasm as she came. Bernadetta was so glad to have bought this private greenhouse as Edelgard’s screams were so loud, so much lovelier than she ever could have expected. Her chest began to turn flush as she came.

Edelgard closed her eyes, content at the feeling. She was coming down, but Bernadetta saw the pollen’s effect was still very much in effect.

“Amber likes to um, Ambrosia Arums have a liquid that um, simulates semen. It won’t do anything, though! But it feels really nice to have the plant come inside you. It’s as a ‘thank you’ for watering it. That’s the entire process.”

The flower and its vines had left Edelgard. Soon, another would take its place. Edelgard appeared content. Satisfied, too.

“And what about you, Bernie?” she asked. 

The plant likely knew Bernadetta was far more interested in watching its effects on Edelgard rather than pleasing her, but Edelgard had a point. Bernadetta still wanted this to be about Edelgard, unless indicated otherwise. 

“Do you want to see?”

Edelgard nodded. 

“Let me show you a mutation I grew. It was supposed to be an accident, but…” she showed her a flower with a double ended spadix. It was smaller than the one that took Edelgard, but Bernadetta realized in that moment it had its uses. To think this accidental mutation would bring them even closer. Bernadetta’s heart raced in anticipation.

Bernadetta patted the flower. “Good plant, Amber, good.” The vines began to wrap around her, the flower’s chemicals dissolving the top of her dress as it fell to the ground. Bernadetta allowed it to dissolve her underclothes as well so Edelgard could have a good look. Everything had fallen to the floor as Edelgard gasped, admiring her body. Bernadetta wasn’t too concerned about her clothes being ruined. She always kept spare clothes due to past encounters with the plant.

Bernadetta reached down and touched herself. She was so wet, ready for this plant to take her.

“Oh Edelgard, get the pillows. Quick!” Edelgard had taken a couple of pillows as the suctions nestled themselves in her breasts. Bernadetta took Edelgard’s hands and lowered her to ground. 

Edelgard patted the mutated flower and it quickly sunk into her. 

Bernadetta got on top of Edelgard and impaled herself on the spadix. Bernadetta sighed in pleasure as she moved up and down the plant. 

Oftentimes, whenever she was using Amber to pleasure herself, she would lay down on the ground, legs spread out, and allow the plant to take her as many times as she pleased, but she had never been in this position before. 

“Bernadetta…” Both of them began to move rhythmically and Bernadetta began to kiss Edelgard over and over again as the vines enveloped them. She snuck a nip at her nipples, wondering if they tasted as good as she thought. They did. She loved the feeling of her hard, pink breast in her mouth as she moved in tandem with Edelgard’s body. The vines then took her place as Bernadetta sighed as the feeling of her own breasts being nipped at. Edelgard’s hands fell on Bernadetta’s ass as she began to squeeze, moving it up and down. Bernadetta loved the feeling of her hands being right there.

“Oh, Edelgard.”

“I’ve wanted you, Berndetta.”

“Me too. I thought you’d never…”

“But I do.” Edelgard kissed her, her hands now moving quickly up her body, now running through Bernadetta hair, making an entire mess out of it as she embraced Edelgard. Bernadetta began to move faster and faster against the spadix. 

“I’m...I’m going to come,” Bernadetta said. 

Edelgard said nothing as she brought down Bernadetta for fast, hungry kisses. Bernadetta couldn’t help but kiss her back. She wanted to kiss Edelgard forever if she could help it. 

She began to feel her juices growing wetter and wetter as they kissed. “Oh Edelgard...oh…” She began to scream as her hips pulsated. Edelgard had joined her a second later, both of their cries of pleasure permeating throughout the greenhouse as Edelgard gave sloppy kisses to Bernadetta’s neck. 

Bernadetta felt the flower come inside her as she came, the spadix widening. This was her favorite part. The plant was now well fed and would leave and Bernadetta was satisfied. 

Except this time she wasn’t alone.

She rolled off Edelgard, both of their heads sharing a pillow. This was the best orgasm she had ever had. She still felt hazy from the pollen and knew that the flowers would keep them busy for a time. 

Edelgard placed her head on Bernadetta’s chest. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” She gave her a trail of kisses from her breasts to her neck, ending on her lips. The feeling was nothing short of amazing to her.

“I’m so happy you liked this.” She herself began to feel happy, confident now that Edelgard had seen her naked, had seen her penetrated and said her name as she came.

“I wish to make this a more...regular occurrence, would you say?”

Bernadetta laughed. “If that’s what you want!” 

Edelgard kissed her again. “I still want you, Bernadetta.” Her fingers slipped inside Bernadetta’s folds, jutting and crooking themselves inside her. Bernadetta moved against them before Edelgard took them out, getting a taste. “Want to go again?”

“I want you too, Edelgard. Let’s go again!” She had a feeling neither of them would get much sleep as they began to play with the unwatered flowers, likely for the rest of the night. 


End file.
